Föúric Corporation
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |'Anthem' Móí Paøídxrra ---- |- !Capital city |Rúaj |- !Largest city |Rúaj |- !Official language(s) |English Föúric |- !Official religion(s) |Síanic Najyónelle Hvaämjét Péya (Föúric National Ideology) |- !Short name |Föúr |- !Demonym |Föúric |- !Government |Federal democratic constitutional republic |- ! - Head of State |President Sir Cardóv Hyóné |- ! - Heads of Government | Executive Council Members: Sir Díätúce Celedónyas Eryníór Sir Stróganóff Cracen Wyvernej Sir D'rrítüyiv Raq |- ! Legislature | - Tricameral Parliament House of Representatives (0/334) House of Commons (0/333) Senate of Provincial Assembly (0/333) TOTAL - 0 incumbent out of 1000 |- !Established |October 29th, 2014 |- !Area claimed |Uncalculated, but massive extraterrestial claims |- !Population |36 Citizens Residents: 5 |- !Currency |Federal Stellar of Föúr |- !Time zone |UTC +26.5 |- !National animal |Honey Badger |} Föúr, officially the Federal Republic of Föúr (Föúric: Répúfhleca Fyódrelén ti Sían) is a micronation located in North America founded on October 29th 2014. Its system of government is a Federal Democratic Constitutional Republic. Föúr takes its sovereignty very seriously even though it is not yet legitimately recognised by any other micronation. Föúr aspires to become a macronation. History Pre-national history On July 19th 2014, the first ideals regarding this nation were formed Foundation On October 29th 2014, the group composing the First Executive Council decided to form a nation as a monarchy. 5 days later, on November 3rd, Föúr declared independence with 4 citizens only. Within a month, the monarchy was abolished and gave way to a Federal Democratic Constitutional Non-Partisan Republic. Between the months of December and January, some progress was made in organising the government of Föúr but rather slowly. February 2nd: the population began to grow exponentially through immigration. Over 3 days the population grew 50%. On February 20th, the government was officially organised. The first elections were held for Presidential office. The population numbered over 25. In March, the government centralised authority to the Executive Council and established the provinces. In April, an Executive Council Election followed. It defined Föúr ideologically. May was the last month before Óstgaéz Aíhl (Stagnant Crisis) of 2015. However, May was a time of large growth in other matters. In June 2015 began the Óstgaéz Aíhl. Óstgaéz Aíhl began a period of a stagnant government. Three out of the Four members of the Executive Council temporarily stopped participating in government matters leading to slow progress in the nation, and leading to unrest among the citizens because of only one Executive Council member handling all affairs. Relations between the Executive Council members grew tense. Beginning September, Óstgaéz Aíhl began to thaw. Government is slowly but surely beginning to work with maximum productivity but it may take a few months for the recovery to happen completely. Declaration of Independence WHERAS, THE NATION THE FEDERAL REPUBLIC OF FÖÚR DECLARES INDEPENDENCE AND AUTONOMINY FROM ALL OTHER NATIONS AS A SOVEREIGN, FREE, AND NEW COUNTRY. Approved by the EC members of the First Executive Council. Governance Föúr is currently governed by the Executive Council as the legislature, executive, judiciary branches of government combined also with Federal control of the financial and monetary system. Ideology and Culture Föúr promotes Protestant Christianity, a mixed economy, federalism, freedom, nationalism , patriotism, foreign neutrality, independence, autarky, it's own culture, and other values. Föúric culture is influenced by American, Scottish, Brazilian, Russian, Swedish and Israeli cultures but does not define itself as a "melting pot" state. It instead takes ideals from each culture and then defines the custom for the ideal in a unique manner. Do not confuse Nationalism for Xenophobic ideas, for Föúr welcomes other countries. Examples: American: Individualism Scottish: Freedom Brazilian: Brazil will most likely have a heavy influence eventually because of geography. Russian: Resilience Swedish: Equality Israeli: Christianity, Patriotism 100% of Föúrics are Protestant Christians. The culture is slowly forming away from North American influences as the population grows. Military Föúr is an extremely nationalistic country and the military plays a large role in the culture. However, Föúr is a relatively peaceful country. There are many branches of the military. F.E.S.T.R is the most prominent branch of the military. It trains unprofessional citizens for basic defence purposes and paramilitary operations. All citizens must eventually train in F.E.S.T.R, provided they are able. F.E.S.T.R is a militia standing for Föúr Elite Scout and Troop Rangers. F.E.S.T.R has been very active. Föúr Aero Corps is a professional branch of the military providing airspace defence. Föúr Marine Armed Forces is a professional branch of the military functioning both as an army and a coast guard. Navy of Föúr is a professional navy protecting the maritime integrity of Föúr. Pólyíxa Aspéšíelle Incøegnadhós is Federal Secret Police. It functions much like the FBI and some roles of the Secret Service in the United States, and is counted in the military. Ómscórrøt Gúéra Méxazhl is a branch of the military providing security from long range attacks from typically hostile countries such as North Korea. Éntarnajyónelle Øntréfórrmans Dómastícana ti Gúéra is a branch of the military researching and, during war, intervening in the domestic affairs of other nations such as affecting their economy. Cämóítsóvlín Bhaäné Íspyañez is the branch of the military preforming covert operations. It operates much like the CIA in the United States. Séfarr Gúéra Xacwúrítadh is a branch of the military protecting Föúr from any and all cyber attacks and enacting them during times of war. Category:Federation Category:Föúr Category:Republic Category:Micronations